


Beautiful

by dana_katherine_sculder, Gingerstorm101



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Beautiful, F/M, Fluff, Smile, Tumblr, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_katherine_sculder/pseuds/dana_katherine_sculder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerstorm101/pseuds/Gingerstorm101
Summary: Mulder can't get enough of Scully's smile.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a post on Tumblr: "help; my wife thinks her smile is dorky but every time i say how pretty it is she keeps smiling bigger and bigger and i am so in love"
> 
> Enjoy!

She is beautiful, oh so beautiful. Since that first day he met her, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. The way her hair flowed over her shoulders, the way that it curled just a little bit at the end. Her eyes, piercing blue, gazed softly over him as she spoke. Back then, he barely took in what she had said; he was lost at the sight of her. Breathtaking. Priceless.

Those eyes are same, still sharp and he still gets lost in them. But her hair has changed. What once was long red locks has now cut short once again, framing her beautiful face. The color hasn’t changed, still that fiery red he has come to associate with home. She looks over at him, a telling glint in her eye as she spots him staring at her. Her head tilting downwards as she packs up apples in her mess bag before walking towards him, smiling.

Oh, was she beautiful.

He leans back in his seat as she joins him at the picnic table beside one of the venders. He tried, but he can’t keep it in. He had to tell her. “You are so beautiful when you smile.” 

She doesn’t say anything; she doesn’t have to. The smile radiating off her is all he needs to see. It makes her ever the more beautiful. He can’t help it, her smile is everything to him. After all the hardships they have gone through, seeing her smile is the highlight of his day. And he’d do anything to make her smile everyday.

“I can’t deny it, you just get even more beautiful with that smile.” Her smile got bigger, brighter, if possible, but the giggle that unexpectedly accompanies it this time is what does him in. 

“Mulder, you’re just saying that because you’re my husband. You may be a bit biased.”

“No no no, Scully, I swear. You’re the most beautiful woman at this market.” He holds his hand up, crossing his right over his heart as he vows. She smiles again, and he swears he’s going to die if she keeps it up. But what a way to go.

Oh so beautiful.


End file.
